Lo que sucede en el Imperio Kou, en el Imperio Kou se queda
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Si Hakuyuu y Hakuren no hubiesen muerto en el incendio, las cosas en el Imperio Kou habrían terminado tomando un rumbo distinto. Por ejemplo, Kouen hubiese superado el primer amor con el mayor de sus primos y con el pasar de los años, hubiese descubierto que la extraña fijación que estaba teniendo por el menor de los hijos del Emperador Hakutoku, parecía ser correspondida.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1: En el estanque de los pato tortuga**

Koumei oculto su sonrisa tras su abanico de plumas, divirtiéndose con el enojo infantil de su novio –y si su tío lo permitía, quizás futuro prometido- no es que la disimulada burla fuese de maldad, solo que, hasta esas alturas de la vida, Koumei encontraba algo ligeramente ridículo los berrinches que Hakuren realizaba oculto desde una de las columnas de la residencia que les pertenecía a los hijos de Koutoku.

¡Lo ha tocado! –Hakuren chillo, mordiéndose las uñas

Kougyoku que por allí pasaba se detuvo, observando sin entender. Siguió la dirección en que iba la mirada de su honorable primo… Oh, así que otra vez.

En el jardín, Hakuryuu lanzaba una migaja de pan a los pato tortuga que se encontraban en el estanque, entretenido, sin ser consciente de ser vigilado. No, en realidad lo sabia, solo prefería hacer de cuenta que no lo notaba, si miraba hacia atrás suyo, le daría la excusa perfecta a Hakuren para acercarse.

Amaba a su hermano, solo que su presencia cerca no le caería en gracia ahora.

¿Alguno del grupo de allá reunido tenia idea de lo que le había costado sacar a Kouen del mundo que era formado por su biblioteca y los pergaminos?

No, no lo sabían, así que si se acercaban, no serian bien recibidos; así se lo hizo entender a Koumei con una rápida mirada cuando Hakuren se voltio por un microsegundo para escuchar lo que creía era un par de regaños de su novio.

Hakuryuu se sobresalto cuando, sin saber en que instante, Kouen se le había apegado lo suficiente para sostenerle por la cadera- Un paso más y te caerás, Hakuryuu

¿Qué? –el menor parpadeo, confundido, hasta que percibió haberse inclinado demasiado hacia el estanque. Cierto, un paso mas en esa mala postura y caería, terminando por mojarse.

Kouen no se había acercado por otra cosa, no, para nada, solo le cuidaba como el buen primo mayor que siempre demostró ser desde que tenía memoria.

Primo… la palabra a pesar de no ser pronunciada le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Un gruñido por parte del mayor le saco de sus cavilaciones y le hizo preguntarse que podía estarle incomodando. El graznido de la pato tortuga le dio respuesta, el animal había dejado atrás su estanque y a sus bebes para ponerse a picotear a Kouen.

¿La razón? No era tan desconocida, incluso, era divertida a los ojos del cuarto príncipe.

Estoy bien, no me hace nada –Hakuryuu se inclino un poco mas –sabía que Kouen no dejaría de sostenerle- para acariciar la cabeza del animal y calmarlo- Kouen-dono cuida de mí, no tiene planeado hacerme algún daño o alguna indecencia.

El agarre de Kouen se afianzo con un poco mas de seguridad- ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso, Hakuryuu? –maldito y sensual pelirrojo con su genial sonrisa que hacia estremecer a quien tenia sujeto entre sus brazos.

Hakuryuu le devolvió la sonrisa, terriblemente nervioso- ¿Se atrevería a hacerme algún mal? –nervioso y ansioso.

Kougyoku se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada, y Ka Koubun que estaba a su lado se dio media vuelta, ese tipo de escenas no se le permitía ser vista a su persona.

Oh, vaya..- Koumei agito su abanico para darse algo de viento

Hakuren convulsiono en el suelo en el segundo mismo en que Kouen se atrevió a colocar sus labios contra los de Hakuryuu en un beso delicado.

El Emperador Hakutoku, que por allí pasaba, arqueo una ceja sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su familia.


	2. Opinión de familia

Hakutoku no entendía y la verdad, hace ya varios minutos que había dejado de escuchar todo lo que Hakuren le decía. No, no es que fuera un mal padre que se dedicaba a ignorar las palabras que cualquiera de sus hijos profiriese. El problema estaba, una vez más —según palabras de Hakuren— en la cercanía abrumadora que Kouen y Hakuryū estaban mostrando en el último mes.

Todo de lo que hablaba Hakuren era mil vueltas que siempre quedaban en el mismo lugar: Kouen y Hakuryū.

Koumei era quien más tiempo pasaba con el segundo de sus hijos, y no se imaginaba como el segundo hijo de su hermano hacia para tenerle tanta paciencia a su —uno de estos dias— futuro esposo. Hakuren podía ser complicado y abrumador si se lo proponía. Casi insoportable si se trataba sobre la seguridad de Hakuryū.

Hakutoku pensó que ser el menor de los hermanos traía desventajas como esas. Seguro y Hakuryū lo tenía complicado cuando Hakuren le daba una de esas largas charlas de interminables horas sobre la protección contra individuos que podían toquetearle y hacerle cosas indebidas.

Por suerte Hakuyū no desprendía esa extrema preocupación y sobreprotección que Hakuren poseía.

Los minutos pasaron, Hakuren seguía parloteando, Hakutoku trataba de revisar con tranquilidad y concentración unos documentos.. Simplemente no podía, no con Hakuren aturdiendo su pobre cabeza ¿Dónde estaba su sobrino Koumei para ayudarle en situaciones como esta?

Ah, esperen. Le había mandado a que regresase a su aposento y se tomase una siesta. El pobre muchacho se quedó dormido un par de veces mientras le ayudaba con los deberes del imperio.

— Hijo ¿No has pensado en adquirir un pasatiempo? —"uno que no incluya el espiar a Hakuryū y a Kouen", pensó

— ¡No! —la negativa fue inmediata, claro esta— Alguien debe de vigilar el bienestar de mi hermano..

— Silencio

— ¿Padre?

— Hakuren, ya es suficiente

— ¡Pero..!

— Suficiente

— Pe..

— No —suspira, se queda en silencio por un minuto y vuelve a suspirar— Se que Hakuryū es el más joven de mis hijos, el menor de tus hermanos, y que, por eso va a ser difícil dejarle ir —Hakuren quiere protestar, de verdad; pero la seriedad que su padre y emperador muestra le obliga a mantener la boca cerrada— Todavía recuerdo cuando se escondía entre tú y Hakuyū, negándose a hablar con sus primos, fue mucho tiempo para que dejase parte de esa timidez —Hakuryū, su pequeño, el más dulce de todos— Pero como padre, sé cuando debo dejarle ir ¿No opinas que él ya sabe lo que hace?

— Ha crecido..

— Lo estas entendiendo

— Se ira a los brazos de otro.. —Hakutoku asiente— ¡A la cama de otro! —el emperador duda en asentir, como que la idea no le esta agradando. Demonios, Hakuryū aún es el más pequeño de todos.

— Pero mira a Kouen de la misma forma en que miras a Koumei —dice, resignado.

Hakuren se desploma contra una silla. Lo sabe, maldicion. Y también sabe que sin importar lo que le diga a Hakuryū, él no va a dejar de acercarse a Kouen sin importarle lo mucho que termine por destrozarle los nervios. Esta seguro de ello, pues él tampoco se alejaría de Koumei ¿Cómo podría dejarle? Era imposible, le amaba demasiado.

Tras la puerta del despacho.

Kouen le sostiene con fuerza de la cadera y Hakuryū se inclina hacia atrás, juntando su espalda al pecho del mayor. Lo han escuchado todo. La voz de su padre y de su hermano ha traspasado la puerta justo cuando ambos iban a pedir permiso para ingresar. Puede sonreír, tranquilo, conociendo ya parte de lo que su progenitor piensa respecto al amor que le tiene a Kouen. Las cosas van en un buen rumbo y quizás, porque no, puede pensar a hacerse a la idea de un compromiso en el futuro.

Kouen le quiere, se lo demuestra con acciones que ocurren en privado y que no tienden a acabar en la cama. Comprende que los pensamientos son ridículos, que lo que tienen entre ellos algunas veces puede presenciarse como algo extraño. Pero cuando le sujeta la mano y entrelazan los dedos.. Es estúpidamente suficiente para ellos.

— Al menos ya asume el hecho de que voy a arrebatarle a su pequeño y adorable hermano

Hakuryū le pisa el pie con toda la intención. Kouen gruñe. Dios, ese hombre si que sabe como arruinar algunos momentos.


End file.
